The present invention relates to a scheduling management system and more particularly to a process using cooperation between software components.
In a conventional scheduling management system, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-1-173259, when some task is to be performed, it is necessary to designate a task by using an icon or menu displayed on a screen. In a recent scheduling management system, the number of icons and menus is increasing as the functions of the system become abundant. It is therefore cumbersome to find an icon or menu to be designated when some task is performed. It is also very tired to memorize the layout of menus and icons.
Most of a conventional scheduling management system request a user to select a process to be performed by using a menu or the like, even if the process is a main process having a high use frequency such as reference to scheduling data of a member and reference to scheduling data of a specific date, and the user is requested to perform cumbersome operations. Since most of main processes are selected by using a menu or the like, it is necessary to memorize which menu is positioned in what area, and it takes a long time to become accustomed with operations.
As above, a conventional scheduling management system does not consider much the operation performance of the system. Therefore it is difficult to understand the operation method and it takes a labor until a user becomes accustomed with the operations.